


Angel in Hell

by allthingskpop



Category: Ghost Rider - Fandom
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingskpop/pseuds/allthingskpop
Summary: Johnny has been lonely. He has pushed everyone away since becoming the ghost rider and now he really regrets that decision. But one night he seems to get drawn to a part of town he hasn't been to much as ghost rider and what he finds surprises him.





	Angel in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> So... Marvel huh? I really love marvel SOOOO MUCH!! But, on that note, I haven't really explored ghost rider that much, so if there is anything that I change or leave out, think of it as... An alternative universe. One that is both similar to the story of ghost rider but different enough to be called a 'story'. OK, now read the damn fic!

Johnny blaze was lonely. He made the idiotic choice of leaving everything he knew to be the ghost rider and vanquish all evil, and in turn forgot about himself.

He had left Roxanne behind before, and now he had done it again and he felt shitty for it.

He could never be with her anyway as she had gotten married to a football player after interviewing him and falling in love.

But Roxanne always meant a lot to him and he keeps remembering the face she made when he told her he was leaving again, this time forever.

He had had to turn away before the tears started falling or he would have stayed.

But now, a small part of him wishes he had. And that small part of him really ached.

He ended up finding himself in a small rural town, similar to the one he had grown up in, the only difference was that this town... Wasn't friendly. It was quite the opposite in fact. 

People had fun like they did in his home town, but they had fun with drug and alcohol abuse instead of going to the fair.

Well, they still went to the fair, but it was abandoned and well know to be a place where you go to buy drugs and other illegal things like weapons. 

This town certainly needed some work but they seemed to..enjoy themselves enough. 

Johnny went out every night to see if he could put some sense into the younger generations, and for the most part it worked, but the kids were heavily influenced by their peers and the town seemed to get stuck in a suicidal loop of drugs, guns and alcohol. 

But as the sun turned red and disappeared behind the slow rolling hills and Johnny turned into the ghost rider, there was still somewhere that he had only been to a few times. 

This place was on the northern boarders of the town and was completely uninhabited aside from a few animals.

The people in the town never openly speak of the area, the only time Johnny had heard about it was when the weather had gotten scarily hot and a fire started in that area.

Upon the hearing the news he sought further knowledge of the place and had gone to ask about why everyone seemed so neutral about such a large fire roaring on unnervingly close to their homes. 

"It never comes to our part of town." One person had said. Another proclaimed that there was a spirit that was there that kept the fire at bay.

But the one that really struck Johnny as strange was a story from an elderly man.

"I used to live in that part of town. I lived there from childhood till my mid 50s. People left because it was so open to the weather and their animals were dying from the heat."

"But I stayed there and never faced such troubles. One summer day the heat was unbareable, however, and a fire started in one of my cattle sheds. Probably the hay that caught, I'm not sure really."

"The fire surrounded me and I was unable to escape. Just as I was looking death in the eye, a huge shadow passed over me. Like a giant vulture in shape but it went faster than a hot-rod racer."

It landed in front of me, wings outstretched and pushed the fire away from me. I narrowly escaped with me life that day and I owe everything to that creature."

"Now, there is a fire there every year at the same time and it never comes close to us. We might be the only town in the US with an angel watching over us. To think a ratty town like this has an angel in it." 

"I have been telling people since the first fire 9 years ago that is a sign that we have to change and that the heavens are giving us a second chance, but they never listen."  

Johnny just can't seem to stop thinking about the story. It was just too unbelievable! But, he saw the honesty in the man's eyes.

He rarely trusted a strangers judgement but there was something so... Otherworldly about what he had described, and judging on the fact that he himself turned into a burning skeletal vigilante when the sun went down, he sort of believed it.

But, if there was an angel in this town, then why was it here? 

That could be the reason why he found himself in the middle of a smouldering house slap bang in the centre of the northern boarders.

 

 

 


End file.
